Roleplay
by kathrianna
Summary: skirts and roleplay galore


Gica's POV

I knew exactly what I was doing when I flirted with Jamie. After all nothing fires up Jas like a good touch of jealousy here and there

Besides Jamie is feisty I like that. I waited for Jasmine here in the comfort room

Immediately she slammed me up against a sink. "You're going to pay for this. Later. At my house."

"For what?"

"For flirting with Jamie. You don't think I'd let that slide?"

I shrugged "She has a nice butt, makes me want to get her wet and ready"

Jasmine snarled and squeezed my breasts hard. "You don't get to touch anyone else, bitch. I'll make you remember that at my house later."

"Whatever you say Jasmine" I'm excited for it

She shoved me away from her. "Show up in your school uniform. After 8."

Oh time to wear her favorite pair of lingerie

I waited till dark to sneak out and head to Jas' house. As usual the door was unlocked so I had no problem getting in. I knocked thrice on her door. "May I come in?"

"You're late" said her low voice

I swallowed hard. "Late for what?"

"Your checkup" she went and opened the door and I gasped. Jas was wearing a short white nurses' outfit that barely came down past her butt. She even had a cap and white shoes on.

"What checkup?"

"Your physical checkup." She pulled me in and sat me down. "What's your name?"

"Gica Estrella"

"How old are you?" She sat at the edge of the desk with her legs slightly spread so I could see her underwear

"I'm 17"

"And you're a student?" She got a fake thermometer from her desk. "Put it into your mouth"

I nodded before I put the thermo in my mouth

In the meantime Jas was looking through a bag till she found a small flashlight. Abruptly she turned around and pulled the thermometer out of my mouth. "You're a little warm. Are you sure you don't have a cold?"

"Yes" I answered politely "I'm fine"

"I am not so sure about that," she said as she began flashing the light, stopping to see that the beam shone through my top. "Have you been kissing some boys?"

"I have...why?"

"You have the kissing disease." She slapped me lightly. "Haven't I told you it's bad for your health?"

"No you haven't "

She slapped me again. "Unbutton your blouse."

"Huh?"

"I need to check you over. Do it." Shakily, I complied, wondering what she'd do.

I started unbuttoning my blouse and I took it off my shoulders

"No rashes." She got a fake stethoscope from her bag and ran its cold metal bell up my back till I hissed. "Your breathing sounds just fine."

"Okay" I couldn't help but feel wet at this roleplay

Jas saw me crossing my legs so she slapped my knees apart. "Time for your breast exam," she whispered as she pulled my hair then undid my bra.

"What?"

"To make sure you don't have lumps or anything," Jasmine hissed as she took off my bra altogether. SHe squeezed both my breasts. "You don't check yourself"

"I-I, this is inappropriate"

You want me to make sure you're healthy or not?" she snapped

"I want to" 

Jas smiled as she began squeezing my breasts harder and pinching my nipples. "You have pretty breasts," she said before biting me hard under my left breast, so hard it left a mark. I moaned out her name

Jas ran her teeth over the bruise she made. "You're supposed to call me Nurse"

"Yes nurse"

She twisted my nipples at the same time, making me gasp and cry out. "No lumps or discharge, that's good"

"Is it done now?"

"Not yet I have to examine the rest of you," she said as she began rubbing and spanking my midsection. She lifted my skirt and smiled cruelly when she touched me between my thighs. "You little slut. You chose these panties?"

I smirked at her too "What if I did?"

"Well I'll have to punish you." She yanked at my panties and I heard them rip. "There, that's better

"Jasmine!"

"You shouldn't even be wearing them. You're going to get an infection," she said, slapping my thighs

"Okay"

Jas smirked and stepped back to get some ropes, which she then began tying so tightly around and between my breasts, forcing them to stand out. She then pulled down my skirt. "I want to see how you pleasure yourself."

"W-what?"

"Touch yourself."

I inhaled and started fondling my breasts pinching them and rolling them, I heard Jasmine gasp

"Is that all you do?" she asked. The way she was looking at me, plus the way she had tied up my breasts made me feel more exposed than ever. "Spread your legs a little."

I spread my legs, I put two fingers in my mouth as my other hand tug at my nipples, I had to fight back a moan.

I put my wet fingers on my clit and started to rub it

"You want me to teach you how to do that?" Jas asked me.

"Yes please"

She laughed and got some more rope. Before I knew what she was doing, or even ask she tied the rope around my waist and passed it between my legs. She tied a knot there and fit it snugly over my clit before fastening the rope to my waist. The pressure I could feel on my slit made me groan. "How do you like that?" she asked me.

I moaned out "More please" Jasmine is too good at this

"You really want so?" Jasmine asked before forcing me to sit on the desk, making the ropes dig into my crotch harder. She then began pinching and nipping at my breasts, first with her fingertips then with her teeth. "How do you like that?"

"Yes please, make me your bad student"

Jasmine tightened the rope around my crotch, putting more pressure on my clit. "Now touch your own breasts."

I groaned and started touching them. I groped and rubbed them gently. My fingers started pinching my nipples and I can feel myself getting wetter

Jasmine smirked. "Very good. Now let me go get your medicine," she said before going into the bathroom and shutting the door, leaving me on her desk, completely naked except for the ropes digging into my skin. I started rubbing my legs on the rope and the effect was maddening, I rubbed till I felt I was close. However try as I may, I could not get all the friction I needed. "Jas!" I cried out, hoping she'd help me

There was no reply, that bitch

"Jas? Nurse?" I called out as I tried to rub my legs again. Where did she even go? I was left agonizing till I heard the door open

"Bet you can't make yourself come, bitch?" Jas taunted. She was hiding something behind her back.

"What medicine?" I asked

She brought out a vibrator I had never seen before. This one was already bent on its own. "This is your new treatment."

"My what?!"

"To make you feel good," she cooed as she slipped the vibrator between the ropes and into me. I groaned as I felt it touch my g-spot directly

"Nurse?" I moaned it felt so good, "More please"

Jas turned up the vibrator to an even higher speed and soon I was squirming and screaming till a deep orgasm rocked my body. I felt I could no longer breathe even as she slipped the vibrator out of me and pushed me to the floor, now beginning to rub me between and through the ropes.. Being a bitch I was, I moaned out Jamie's name

Jas stopped her rubbing and slapped me hard instead. "What did you say?"

I moaned "Jamaisah"

Jas screeched and pulled my hair. "You want me to make you hurt? Have you screaming for me to stop? You asked for it!" she yelled as she got on top of me.

"Jasmine!" I gasped out "W-wha-

Jasmine put a hand on my throat as she began twisting my nipples again. "Who am I?"

"Nurse Jasmine!"

She squeezed my throat tighter. "And you are?"

"Your bad student"

"Very good" She let go of my throat and spanked my butt hard that I screamed, before I felt her sitting on my face. "Lick me"

"Huh?" I still don't know how

"What, is your tongue useless, bitch?"

I started licking clit slowly, and to dragged my finger across her slit

Her thighs tightened around my head. "Yes. Very good,"

I'm not good at oral but I tried sucking and licking her clit as I put my finger in her

She responded by tightening the rope she had around my crotch. "Do it again."

I sucked her clit again as I add another finger into her

Jas groaned and yelped as she shifted to take in more of my fingers. "Faster!" she shouted as she tugged on my ropes, bringing me closer to climax again. It only urged me to try to make her come as well, and it wasn't long till I felt her shake as she swore and screamed. She jerked at the rope, giving me just enough pressure to also come, twitching and writhing under her as her juices flowed onto my face.

I was far from tired and so was Jasmine

"Get up," Jas told me as she stood up. She yanked me to my feet and began untying the ropes. She had left marks all over my body, and they would take days to fade. The very thought sent an ache between my legs again.

I stood up and Jasmine gave me back just one piece of clothing my skirt

"Teacher, what am I supposed to do?"

"Wear your skirt and only just that"

"Then what are we going to do?"

She made no answer but dragged me to _the_ drawer

"What are we doing?" I asked her

What is she thinking? "Jasmine?"

"Look but don't touch." Jas said as she made me stand next to her while she opened up a drawer full of her toys.

I saw her riding crops, ropes, vibrators in all sizes, sex tape, her strap on, ball gags, blindfolds, Hitachi, and bottle of vanilla for me.

I got wet all of a sudden

Suddenly she slapped my hand, and it was only then I realized I had been reaching for the drawer. "Did I say you could touch?"

"No Miss" I have to be the innocent girl and I quickly got my glasses from my skirt

Jas' jaw dropped slightly. "Wear them"

I wore them and tied my hair into two braids

"Very good, student"

I felt her tug at the edge of my skirt and she grabbed one riding crop from the drawer

"Bend over" she told me

"Where?"

"Right here"

"Huh?"

"Bend over and hold on to your knees"

I gulped and did what she said

She swatted my butt lightly with the riding crop. "Bet you can't wear this skirt again without thinking of me."

"Miss?" I slipped into my role. Why wouldn't I? I have to touch myself under my desk as she teaches

"I'm sure I'll find you touching yourself in my class again, slut," she said as she hit me firmly with the riding crop.

I moaned out "I can't help it Miss Torres!"

"What a show you make," Jas said, hitting me harder with each word. "You, with your hands up in your skirt where everyone can see?"

"But it's yours only"

"Yes and everyone can see you touching yourself-and get ideas," she snarled as she hit my back several times. She dragged me to the bed and pinned me down before tying me to all four posts, spread eagled.

"I-ideas?"

"Who do you think everyone in class masturbates off to?"

"You?"

"That's right." She forced a ball gag between my lips before blindfolding me. "Relax and enjoy yourself."

I nodded as I waited on what she will do

In a moment I heard the familiar buzzing of her Hitachi massager and I felt it on my feet. I tried to squirm and yelp, but the gag and her knots kept me in place.

"Don't squirm bitch" she barked "You don't do this while in class"

I groaned when I felt her tracing the backs of my knees with the Hitachi, then up, up to my thighs. I thought she was going to place it on my clit, but instead she moved the massager's ball in slow, maddening circles all around my slit

I moaned out of my gag, "Miss Estrella, I happen to know you're failing your A.P classes, do you want me to bump it up a bit?" I just blindly nodded as I still felt the Hitachi

Jas laughed as she went up past my clit, and began moving the Hitachi over my breasts, stopping to tease my nipples. The sensation was too much and I tried to scream again. "Shhh, keep quiet you'll disturb everyone," she warned

I tried to remain silent but she talked again "I think I know why you're failing. Instead of studing you're just touching yourself, wanting me to do it to you instead." I felt the Hitachi at my neck and I moaned loudly,

"Be quiet!" Jas said harshly in my ear before she nipped me there. "Or I'll leave you tied up here, for everyone to see. And you won't even be able to scream."

She removed my blindfold and put my glasses back on "Now, I'll bump it up to an 83"

I could only watch as she slowly moved the Hitachi down to between my legs, stopping just an inch away from actually entering me. I tried to moan, do anything to let her know what I wanted, but she left the gag in place.

"Tsk. Have you seen the way your classmates look? Your wet pussy ready for me," She started to insert the ball in me

I could feel my eyes rolling back in my head as the vibrating ball made contact with my slit, making me wetter than ever

"You want this?"

I nodded desperately as she began caressing my mound, stopping just short of my clit. I tried to clench my legs to keep her there but she slapped them apart

She stood up, removed my gag and got a vibrator, I felt it on my lips "Suck"

I sucked hard, trying to get it wet enough for whatever she would do to me. To my shock she pulled it away and applied some more lube before slowly putting it in her. "OH Gica-" she whispered

"You dont know what you do to me slut!" she moaned "I want to dominate you so bad"

"Jas please..." I whispered, straining against my bonds. I wanted so badly to touch her, to be the one making her scream.

"No, not yet babe" she said as she got the bullet shaped vibrators "I have to tease you first"

"All at once?" I squeaked out

"Yes"

I felt myself tense as Jas soaked one of the vibrators in vanilla and then slipped it up my anus. I did not have time to get used to the vibrating within before she put two more of them in my slit, vibrating at different speeds.

"J-jasmine"

She smiled evilly "What are your thoughts in my class, tell me" 

I swallowed hard. Oh she was going to make me hurt for this. "You putting me on your desk, and using your mouth to make me come."

"Just that? Tell me more" she raised the speed higher

"Then I do the same to you?" I managed to say

"Hmm, not kinky enough"

"You leave vibrators in me and force me to go through the rest of the day-and you have the remote."

I felt the vibrators going faster "Yes Gica. More"

"I can't come...not till you have me in your faculty cubicle," I gasped

She bit my neck and tugged at my earlobe "More!"

"I'm supposed to stay quiet since people might hear," I groaned. "And your fingers are *everywhere*-please, please let me come!"

"What will you do in my class tomorrow?" she asked me, Im not liking that lustful look

I swallowed again. "I might give you a little peek while you're giving your lecture."

"Hmm?"

"I might wear the red lace panties since you ripped my favorite pair. Or none at all," I said. I was breathing heavily thanks to the sensations below my waist, and I tried to press my legs together for some relief.

"What else slut? I'm not letting you cum yet"

"Then when you're looking at me, I'll touch myself. Maybe one finger at first. While mouthing your name." I bit my lip, knowing I could do just that some time-but with Jas as my seatmate it would be easier.

She grabbed another thing from her drawer. Her removable strap on and got the dildo part "Where do you want this?"

"You already filled up everything," I said, pointing to the vibrators she had in my slit and my ass

"Not quite" I felt it on my lips "Suck"

I sucked hard, this time not wanting her to put it in her instead. "Is this all?"

"Your papers need proper grading" and she left me again

"Miss!" I whined, still feeling all her vibrators in me. I tried crossing my legs but the friction wasn't enough. "Please!"

All I heard was the clicking of the door

I tried squirming to give me some relief, but it was not enough, just not enough. "Jas, please!" I shouted, unable to take it anymore.

Then I saw the door open and Jas was wearing a school teacher's uniform. I moaned, the thought of more roleplay is so arousing. Just a bit more

"Now what has my bad student been up to?" she taunted as she got a ruler and ran it up my shin before smacking me smartly with it.

"You"

"Really? Maybe I should take you off to my personal workspace for some private discipline," she said before smacking my other leg with the ruler.

"Whatever you want Miss" Yes. I want this so bad

Jas roughly untied me from her bed and pushed me to the floor. "Crawl. I'll be waiting in the next room," she said before sauntering out to her study room next door.

I had to still breathe, the vibrators are still in me, and I'm getting the floor wet

And I stood up, fix up my hair and glasses. And got my school blouse

I was shaking as I put on the blouse, then dropped to my knees and crawled. I was so close to coming that every movement was torture, but I knew I was at her mercy. And I went to her study room. My heart was racing but I fought of my moan when I felt the vibrator in my anus vibrated faster

Jas was perched on her desk, already with one hand up her skirt. "You're taking too long," she called to me disapprovingly. "And who told you to dress?"

"I-thought you wanted me to"

"You put your blouse on, bitch," she said as she pulled me up by my hair. She smeared my glasses with her moist hand before plunging her fingers down my blouse. I heard the fabric rip as she did this. "Did I say you could?"

"I- No Miss" I gasped as she bit my neck hard to leave a mark

"Take it off. Then put your glasses back on."

I took the blouse off grimacing on its rip; I wiped my glasses with it and put it on

I saw Jas already putting a vibrator in the strap on before tying it snug around her waist. She smirked, clearly enjoying the vibrations. "This will be good for both of us," she said before she suddenly pulled the vibrators out of me, first the one in my anus then the ones in my slit. "Now climb on the desk. I want to see you on your hands and knees."

"On the desk?!"

"Yes. On the desk. I want to see all of you, especially that ass of yours."

I climbed on the desk and buried my face, knowing I was so exposed 

"Miss, but I'm your student"

"And I will send your grades through the floor if you complain. Do you want to be on probation?" she asked as she stood behind me and slapped my butt. I yelped but that soon turned into a moan when I felt her hand on my groin.

"I want more punishments Miss"

She bit my neck and yanked on my braids even as her fingers moved so, so close to my clit. "Imagine if _everyone_ could see you like this. Baring everything like the little slut you are."

I moaned out "But I'm your slut"

"And don't you forget that. Maybe I should take a picture of you like this," she said as she began twisting my nipples, making me sob. "I'll touch myself to that, since your hands and mouth don't know how to."

Jealous Jas is going to be great here "Max touched me in your class one time though, he's so good with his hands"

Jas stopped touching me. "What?"

"He made me so wet like the whore I am Miss" I challenged her "He even put a vibrator in me"

"Haven't you forgotten something?" Jas snapped as she slapped me between my legs, making me scream. I had no time to recover before I felt her vibrating strap on at my slit before it slammed into me. "You're my whore."

I didn't answer her and moaned loudly instead

Jas changed the angle so the strap on went even deeper into me, making me scream. "Next time some guy touches you, you will remember what I am doing to you."

"Yes mistress"

"Very good," Jas said as she began finally rubbing my clit in time with her thrusts. I knew the vibrator was bringing her close too, so I tried rubbing my rear against her waist to give her friction.

"Jasmine please"

She went and tugged my hair and kissed my cheek "I'll give you a 96 slut" 

I felt her strap on rub my g spot while she pinched my clit, giving me what I needed to orgasm. I bucked against Jas, making her yell and curse as she finished too

I felt her hand tracing my spine "That was great babe"

I could hear the smile in her voice. "You're the best teacher."

"Get down the desk I have to still kiss and mark you"

"Mark me?"

"Yes, you need to stop flirting with other people, next might be Karina, oh, wait youre planning to arent you?"

I smiled. "Don't you want to wait to find out?"

"Hmm, be sure to make it filthy babe"

Jas laughed and I knew I was in for it next time, when I dared to make eyes at another girl, in front of her. Maybe next Monday.


End file.
